1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retainer for a cooling device, and particularly to an improved retainer for a fan attached to cooling plates.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, it is known that the computer is required equipment for an individual or a company and the running speed of computer is important to the user. However, the central processing unit (CPU), the printer, and chips for the computer having a high executing speed may overheat, resulting damage to the CPU, chips and etc. in the computer. In order to reduce the temperature of the CPU effectively, an extruded aluminum cooling plate device 2xe2x80x2 is mounted on the CPU and a fan 1xe2x80x2 is fixedly attached to the cooling plate device 2xe2x80x2 by way of screws 3xe2x80x2 being fastened between two neighboring cooling fins 21xe2x80x2 on the cooling plate 2xe2x80x2 as shown in FIG. 1 to perform the function of dissipating the generated heat. To permit greater executing speed of the CPU one may increase the rotation speed of fan or reduce the thickness cooling plate 2xe2x80x2 as shown in FIG. 2. In order to improve heat transfer, the thickness of each cooling plate is reduced to 0.2xcx9c0.6 mm. But, reducing the thickness of the respective cooling plate so much leads to a reduced strength thereof, and it is difficult to attach the fan 1xe2x80x2 to the cooling plates 2xe2x80x2. In order to attach the fan a plurality of hook locks 11xe2x80x2 are arranged to extend downward from the fan 1xe2x80x2 to engage with the bottom part of the cooling plates 22xe2x80x2, as shown in FIG. 2. However, the hook locks 11xe2x80x2 are extremely long and easily broken, resulting in a defect of fan 1xe2x80x2 loosening and falling. Referring to FIG. 3, support frames 23xe2x80x2 are provided around the cooling plates by way of welding and the fan 1xe2x80x2 engages with the lower part 22xe2x80x2 of the cooling plates instead of hook locks shown in FIG. 2. Although the fan 1xe2x80x2 can be steadily supported by the support frames 23xe2x80x2, it is a tedious job to weld the metal made support frame 23xe2x80x2 to the cooling plates.
A retainer for a cooling device according to the present invention comprises a locating frame for fixing a fan, a plurality of parallel fixing plates extending downward from the locating frame, and a cooling plate device with a plurality of cooling fins which can engage the fixing plates. The fixing plates are arranged in pairs, and there is a gap provided between these two neighboring fixing plates for accommodating two cooling fins. A locating through hole is provided in the locating frame corresponding to each fixing plate pair. As soon as the screws are turned to pass through each locating through hole respectively, the threads on each screw may force the two neighboring cooling fins to tightly engage with each pair of fixing plates.
An object of the present invention is to provide a retainer for a cooling device, in which a locating frame can be arranged to support a fan steadily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a retainer for a cooling device, in which a plurality of fixing plates extend downward in pairs, with a gap in between just for fitting two cooling fins only.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a retainer for a cooling device, in which a plurality of locating through holes are arranged in the locating frame to correspond to the fixing plate pairs.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a retainer for a cooling device, in which a plurality of screws pass through the locating holes with the threads thereon to press the two cooling fins fitting in each pair of fixing plates tightly against the corresponding fixing plate.